


Sexual healing.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Healing, Infidelity, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, One Night Stands, Riding, Swearing, Sweat, Tentabulges, Touching, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Horuss Zahhak smut fiction.  Horuss has been going through a tough time with Rufioh and now thanks to his latest fight with Damara, you have been hurt.  It is up to Horuss to give you first aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual healing.

"Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit......"

Damara is freaking out as you lay half conscious, your weird blood splattered on your clothing. You are hardly moving. Rufioh runs over to you. 

"_____, are you okay, doll? Can you say anyth1ng?" before Damara pushes him away from you. 

"Get away from her you cocksucker!", she spits. 

"1'm not the one who fuck1ng pushed her down the sta1rs! How the fuck do you hurt someone 1n a dream bubble? Way to go Dams..." he snaps. 

You and Damara had called into Porrim's hive. Unfortunately Rufioh and Horuss had the same idea. One thing led to another and the two exes got into a fight. You picked the wrong moment to calm Damara down as she launched herself at the winged troll but hit you instead, sending you down Porrim's marble steps. 

"This is all your fault you fucker", Damara growls as she pushes Rufioh's chest.

"ENO+UGH! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YO+U TWO+!", Porrim suddenly shouts in such anger, making everyone jump. "LO+O+K AT WHAT YO+U HAVE BO+TH DO+NE! THAT IS IT! YO+U TWO+ ARE BO+TH GO+ING TO+ STAY RIGHT HERE AND TALK LIKE ADULTS O+R SO+ HELP ME GO+G I WILL LO+CK YO+U IN A RO+O+M WITH KANKRI FOR A WEEK! HO+RUSS, YOU TAKE CARE O+F ____. TAKE HER TO+ YO+UR HIVE AND PATCH HER UP. I WILL CALL YO+U WHEN WE ARE READY." 

No one wanted to argue with Porrim. When the Maid of Space lost her temper, you were a fool to fight back. Horuss picks up your sore and beaten up frame. Looking into your face, he can see you are badly hurt and is overcome with concern. He carries you off as you faintly hear bickering fading into the background. 

You have fallen asleep by the time you arrive at Horuss's hive. He places you on the chaise lounge and prepares to give first aid. When he returns, he has collected a damp cloth, a large shirt belonging to Rufioh, and a strange ointment. The stuff is made from a rare flower that used to grow on Beforus and was used by nobility to heal fast after battles. It even fixed bones. With the right massage technique, it could even heal a wound in a matter of minutes. He didn't know if it worked on humans but as you were a bit of a odd human anyway, he figured that if it didn't, it might still work on you. 

"My dear _____, you will need to wake up", He says softly, "I have to treat your wounds. I promise not to hurt you". You open your eyes. 

"Horuss? What is happening? Where is everyone?", you ask. Horuss smiles and sits on the edge of the chaise lounge beside you. 

"It is perfectly fine my dear ____. Porrim has undertaken the task of mediation while I must administer to your injuries. I have brought you a garment. I fear yours were rather damaged in the ruckus". You swiftly try to sit up but are still sore all over. "I am afraid you are going to need some... help", he gulps as a bead of sweat forms under his goggles. 

"Gee Horuss...", a grin appears on your face, "If you weren't such a gentleman, I would suspect you were almost thrilled at the chance to see my underwear!" You giggle as the blue blood nearly chokes on his objections. 

"Getting back to the matter at hand, tell me where it hurts" he say, changing the subject. 

"My head, shoulder, lower back, and knee", you wince. 

"Let's get you changed first then" he smiles reassuringly. You lift your arms, hissing slightly at the pain in your shoulder as he helps you off with your top. As he helps you on with the oversized shirt, he can not help but notice how silky soft your skin is. As his fingers brush against your sides, you feel slightly embarrassed at his closeness. In the huge shirt, your shoulder is fully exposed and displaying a rich rainbow of colour as the bruising comes through. He wipes your shoulder with the cloth and after removing his gloves, proceeds to squeeze some of the ointment into his hand. "I do hope this works. I have never tried it on a human before but should it work in the same way your injuries will be healed and even your bones will be as STRONG as before". He places a hand on your shoulder and begins to massage it. For someone who is as tough and as powerful as everyone says, he is amazingly gentle. You look at his face and see the focused expression on it as he performs the special massage. You notice that underneath those goggles, he really is quite handsome. You also notice something else. You look at your shoulder and the bruising has completely vanished. 

"Wow, Horuss, that is amazing! I can't feel anything!", you move your now pain free shoulder. Horuss smiles. 

"Now for the bump to your head". He squeezes a tiny amount onto his finger and massages the open gash near your headline. After a minute his focus is taken from your wound to your strange (f/c) eyes. They were beautiful to him. His finger stopped massaging and began more of a stroking motion. "Ahem", he suddenly snapped. "Did you say that your knee also needed treatment?" You nod as you find yourself unable to speak. Thankfully you are wearing shorts so access is easy. He touches the silky skin of your leg and his mind becomes awash with some lewd thoughts. "How good would those silky legs look wrapped around my POWERFUL waist? No, that is certainly improper. _____ is a friend. A friend with a beautiful, firm.... neigh, this is wrong. I am with Rufioh. Although recently he has been so distant. We haven't pailed in half a sweep..." 

Meanwhile in your mind... "His hands are so soft. How can troll hands be so soft? Oh if only those hands would travel higher.... wait, that is the head injury talking. Whoa there ____, steady on. He is charming and everything but no. No. No.....but....NO!". You then notice that Horuss has begun to sweat just a little around his jawline and neck. A blush starts to cross your face as he stops. 

"Now my dear ____, here come the more... awkward part. I will need access to your lower back", he says, wiping the sweat forming with a handkerchief from his pocket. You realize that means removing your shorts for access. 

"I... think I will need some help", you barely get out. He nods and as you prop yourself up, he takes down your shorts and helps you to roll onto your stomach. 

"You are very badly injured here" he says. "This.... neigh take some time". You nearly giggle at the horse pun but hide it in a cushion you are resting your head on. 

The pain in your lower back starts to fade and the massage becomes very relaxing. You stop feeling awkward over your semi nudeness and feel your eyelids becoming heavy. You bury your head in the soft cushion and enjoy the pleasant healing sensation so much, you fail to notice that after the pain is gone, Horuss is still caressing you. His hands move down and glide slightly over your pantyline. You feel a breeze brush over your skin and realise that your underwear is no longer as high as it was a moment ago. 

Your eyes shoot open but you don't say a word or move a muscle. Perhaps he needed more access. There is nothing lewd going on, he is just healing you. Not that you would mind if it was the former. To be honest, you have started having some very suggestive thoughts about the muscle bound troll. Thank goodness he couldn't see you blushing. That would be just......aaaaahhhhh?!..

You are stopped in your tracks by a sensation you were not expecting. Horuss had appeared to be overcome at the sight of your strange but beautiful flesh and his control finally snapped inside of him. His fingers lubed already from the lotion, he had inserted a finger inside of you. The tingling sensation from the ointment combined with his finger was pleasurable torture as you bit into the cushion trying to stifle your moans. You are unsuccessful. He takes this as a cue to continue and inserts another. You can hear his breathing getting heavy as he finger fucks you. You grip the cushion as your walls closes tightly around him. After a few minutes, you finally brave looking at him over your shoulder. He is drenched in sweat. His free hand is rubbing himself through the fabric of his pants. Whoa, that is some bulge going on there. 

"If that is what you are getting at....ahhh fuck..., take off your pants and sit down here", you hiss, lifting yourself up from your spot and popping off his hand. Unable to believe his luck at not getting slapped, let alone getting laid, he feverishly starting ripping off his clothes. You pull off you panties and throw them across the room. You are not going to be needing them. Now naked apart from his goggles, he sits in the spot you were in as you move to straddle him. His legs swing onto the lounge as you remove the top and your bra. He is already panting and dripping. 

"Please ____", he looks at you pleasingly and gulps. "I am.. a-at your command". You lean in and kiss him gently on the mouth then whisper in his ear. 

"In that case, for rescuing me, I am going to ride you like a stallion". He nearly cums there and then at your words.You slide yourself onto his tentacock. His hands are on your ass as you press yours against his rock hard abs. You start to buck your hips and he moves with you. He is deep. Deep inside of you and he growls with every sharp movement. 

"Mmmmmm _____, That's a good little human. Fuck me harder. I need this so much. Fuck me harder you perfect creature"... He certainly likes to let go when he is fucking. 

"You like that blue blood?", you smirk, taking your hands and grabbing his horns as it lets out a pleasing whine. "Beg me. Beg me to fuck you". You knew this would drive him crazy. 

"AAAAAHHHHH FUUUUUUUCK", he hisses. "RIDE ME! PLEASE JUST RIDE ME HARD! I WANT TO CUM ALL INSIDE YOUR BODY! RIIIIIDE MEEEEEEEEE!", he is screaming so loud, a picture of a musclebeast falls off the wall. You are grinding him senseless and have no idea where his sweat ends and yours begin. 

"OH FUCK HORUSS!", you cry. 

"CUM WITH ME, ____!" he growls, already sensing your closeness. He fills you with hot seed like a fire hydrant going off and you cum hard before falling forward in his arms. He holds you close, still shaking from his orgasm. 

"I feel I must apologize. This was not my intention. I do not know what came over me. I have just felt so lonely recently. Rufioh has been so distant and...." He stops as you shush him. 

"Hey, I won't tell it you won't. We'll clean up and no one has to know, okay?", you smile and he smiles back. 

"Thank you my dear ____. For everything." and with that you both kiss. 

By the time Porrim calls around with Rufioh and Damara, everything is cleaned up. You are both fully dressed and drinking tea. 

"Well that was a waste o+f time", Porrim sighs as Rufioh storms off to the restblock and slams the door without even saying hi. Damara hugs you. 

"Are you okay? Did Horsefucker fix you good? I am sorry, you know that right?", she looks like she is about to cry. 

"I am fine Dams", you say, "and don't call Horuss horsefucker". Horuss just sips his tea. She shoots him a look of disgust as she starts to drag you to the door. 

"You had better have taken good care of my _____" she snarls. 

"I assure you my dear Damara", he smiles. "It was the best".


End file.
